


Stream

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin starts blowing Obi-Wan because he wants his dick in his mouth. A little piss isn't gonna stop him.





	Stream

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb ooc fic because I can write what I want. Obi-Wan and Anakin are both trans.

Breathing deep, inhaling against his master’s stomach, Anakin lets his hands grab onto the soft pants Obi-Wan wears to sleep. He presses a gentle kiss to the skin under him while he starts to maneuver the fabric down to free what he’s after. It takes some work, sitting up and wiggling both the pants and Obi-Wan, but Anakin succeeds.

Obi-Wan’s dick is freed.

Glancing up at his master, Obi-Wan is still sleeping. His face is scrunched up, him likely unconsciously noticing that he was being disturbed. But Anakin had worn him out _very_ well last night, and without more direct prompting his master won’t wake up just yet. Smiling, Anakin lowers himself down on the bed and brings his head to Obi-Wan’s crotch. He presses a kiss above the start of trimmed pubic hair before breathing in. The smell, while he knows his master doesn’t understand, is almost pleasing. Only _he_ gets to be here, gets to smell and feel the heat of his master’s skin.

Pressing another kiss, Anakin brings one hand to Obi-Wan’s hip and the other to his sack. He inches his head down, pubic hair shifting under each touch of his lips, while he inflates his master’s dick with his fingers. Turning his head, Anakin places a kiss on the tip. Obi-Wan’s dick is always so pretty.

Sparing a glance up at his master’s face, Anakin then opens his lips and slides his mouth over the tip of Obi-Wan’s dick. His eyes close immediately; there’s nothing better than having Obi-Wan in his mouth. Letting out a soft moan, Anakin shifts his hand so as to rub instead of press, and he starts slowly sucking. The taste and feel – Anakin can feel himself starting to get wet. Taking more into his mouth, he just keeps suckling. He can go as luxuriously slow as he wants until Obi-Wan wakes.

So he does.

Anakin loses how long he just stays there, mouth slowly getting messier the more he pushes Obi-Wan’s dick down his throat. The only reason he comes up is because he feels hands in his hair, hears an amused chuckle above him. Eyes finding Obi-Wan’s, Anakin nods, dick still in his mouth.

“Can’t even stop to say good morning?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrow is raised, but his smile is fond. Shaking his head, Anakin slides back enough to make a smile with his lips. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and pulls on Anakin’s hair to move his head. “As lovely as this is, I need to use the ‘fresher.”

Pouting, Anakin shakes his head. “You can wait.”

“You’ll survive without my dick in your mouth for two minutes.”

“ _Will_ I, though? Are you gonna risk it?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Anakin flops onto Obi-Wan’s legs, letting out a dramatic gasp. “I thought you _cared_.”

“I care enough to not let you get piss in your mouth. I would have thought that counted for at the very least something.”

“Hm.” Anakin shakes his head. “No. I’m gonna keep blowing you now.”

“I’m gonna piss in your mouth if you put it back on me.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Obi-Wan’s hand presses on his forehead, stopping him from lowering his mouth. Anakin groans while Obi-Wan firmly says, “Anakin.”

“Just…” he tries to think of anyway to explain. Of how, really, this should probably gross him out. But he thinks of Obi-Wan’s dick in his mouth, and he really, really can’t be. He’s had Obi-Wan’s blood in his mouth, anyway, and if it tastes foul, it can’t be the _worst_ taste he’s had. “I want you in my mouth.”

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan takes his sentence in. His master’s nose scrunches, and he goes from being disbelieving to resigned in the span of a few seconds. “Anakin…”

It’s not a no, and Anakin leans down, meeting little resistance from Obi-Wan’s hand. That hand trails then to his hair, soon followed by the other; the both of them grip loosely, and Anakin moans. _Finally_.

“Anakin?”

“ _Go_ , dammit. The sooner you’re done, the sooner I can continue what I was doing.”

Obi-Wan snorts, his hands tightening and his face returning back to normal. “Of all the things I’d assumed I’d do for you…”

Not bothering to respond, Anakin wraps his lips back around Obi-Wan’s dick. Sighing happily, he locks eyes. Obi-Wan fiddles with the hair between his hands, one of his nervous ticks when in bed, and Anakin pets at his thigh. Obi-Wan bites his lip. The next moment, Anakin sees the decision to cave in completely pass through Obi-Wan. The hold in his hair gets tighter, and he watches as Obi-Wan’s stomach clenches for a moment.

Then he has to focus on swallowing.

The taste isn’t the most terrible thing he’s had like he’d expected, but it’s not exactly something he’d choose to put in his mouth if it came from a glass. It’s strong, and Anakin spits up a little bit as he first processes it. Obi-Wan’s stream slows in preparation to stop and ask if he’s okay; Anakin cuts him off with a firm swallow and nod. The piss picks back up. Obi-Wan’s looking at him in astonishment. It makes warmth spread through his stomach, the same way taking a nice fuck does. Curling his fingers, Anakin swallows. And swallows. And swallows as much and as best as he can. 

It lasts a while, Obi-Wan assumedly having held it all night and Anakin knowing Obi-Wan is purposefully releasing himself slower than normal so Anakin doesn’t spill anymore than what he first spit up. As the stream starts to trickle and slow, Anakin begins to suckle more at Obi-Wan’s dick than swallow. It causes the fingers in his hair to tighten and a groan to escape into the air. That immediately sends a shiver down his spine. Flattening his tongue on Obi-Wan’s slit and then pulling off with a pop once the piss has completely stopped, Anakin bats his eyelashes before moving his head to lick up what he spilled. 

Obi-Wan curses above him. Anakin preens at the reaction but is momentarily startled as he’s pulled back to Obi-Wan’s dick.

“Anakin, open your mouth.”

Smirking, Anakin bats his eyelashes again. “Liked what you saw, Obi?” 

“I really think your mouth should be on me instead of talking. That’s why we even did this, isn’t it?”

“Aw, you don’t gotta be shy.” Anakin lowers his head. “We can do this again, Master. If you wanted.”

He has to try not to laugh as Obi-Wan thrusts up as he’s pulled down.


End file.
